The present invention relates generally to electronic gaming devices, such as slot machines, and more particularly, to a system for facilitating team play of such electronic gaming devices.
Gambling is a popular form of entertainment, offering gamblers many game alternatives, including numerous table games, such as poker, blackjack and roulette, and various electronic gaming devices, including slot machines, video poker devices, video keno devices and video blackjack devices (hereinafter, collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cslot machinesxe2x80x9d).
Golf is often played in a tournament environment where players compete against one another, with many golf tournaments incorporating a team component. The popular xe2x80x9cbetter ballxe2x80x9d golf tournament format, for example, permits the team score for each golf hole to be the lowest number of strokes obtained by any team player for a given hole. Another variation is the xe2x80x9cbest ballxe2x80x9d format, where the best field position of any team player on each stroke is utilized by all team players for the subsequent stroke.